


Взаимовыручка

by Anya_Sfinks



Series: ЗаКадром [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С каждым дублем Машков наклонялся все ближе к Тому; с каждым дублем Круз дышал все тяжелее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимовыручка

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено моими обожаемыми авторами resonae и MaxWrite, которые написали по серии Фаррел/Реннер и Круз/Пегг соответственно. Спасибо им *З*

Это была сцена в больнице, сцена, где русский агент ФБР Анатолий Сидоров и американский шпион Итан Хант впервые видят друг друга.  
\- Владимир, ты должен показать ему всю ту ненависть, все те негативные чувства, на которые способна оскорбленная русская душа.  
\- О, русская душа на многое способна. – ухмыльнулся мужчина, постукивая пальцем по железным браслетам, приковывающим Круза к койке. Том тоже улыбнулся:  
\- Только не убей меня.  
Владимир шумно сглотнул, капля пота невольно сползла под воротник рубашки: его всегда бросало в жар от этой его знаменитой улыбки. Брови Тома удивленно взлетели вверх, но сказать он ничего не успел – Машков отошел на исходную позицию. Щелкнула хлопушка, обозначая начало нового дубля.

\- Наши журналисты врут не хуже ваших, американских. – хорошо, что Владимир мог хотя бы ненадолго забыться в собственной роли. Хотя… какое там.

С каждым дублем Машков наклонялся все ближе к Тому; с каждым дублем Круз дышал все тяжелее. Или ему так казалось. Когда режиссер крикнул «стоп, снято» и, отсмотрев получившуюся картинку, остался доволен, актеры на ней едва не соприкасались носами.  
\- Молодцы, ребята, хорошо сделано.  
\- Да. – синхронно кивнула вся группа. Владимир тут же сделал шаг вперед. – Эмм… А можно перерыв? Что-то мне нехорошо.  
Едва дождавшись утвердительного кивка режиссера, актер кинулся прочь из павильона. Залетев в уборную, он нашарил раковину и сунул голову под струю холодной воды. Холод неприятно обжег кожу, но Владимир упрямо выкручивал вентили. Потому что, фактически, под воду ему нужно было подставлять отнюдь не голову: со съемочной площадки он успел уйти до того, как ткань брюк натянулась в паху.

Чертов американец. Владимир был уверен – Том знал о своей красоте, но не мог рассчитать истиной её силы; и, воздействуя на женщин, он и не подозревал о своем воздействии на мужчин.  
\- Владимир? С тобой все в порядке? – раздался прямо над ухом тягучий, бархатный голос. Машков от неожиданности подпрыгнул, со звоном впечатавшись затылком в кран и едва не разбив при этом голову.  
Том стоял рядом. Его светлые глаза сияли беспокойством. Он уже успел натянуть на себя белую футболку – в кадре его герой был по пояс обнажен, но вне площадки ходить в таком виде было не очень комфортно.  
\- А… Да-да, я в порядке.  
\- Точно?  
\- Ага. – русский криво улыбнулся. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Круз заметил его стояк. А значит, надо было извернуться и ненавязчиво послать приставучего актера куда подальше. – Да все нормально. Просто на площадке душно. Аэм… Я пойду, пожалуй, к себе, скажешь режиссеру?  
Том не двинулся с места; точнее, двинулся, но отнюдь не в том направлении.  
\- Я могу помочь. Пойти с тобой? – он почти вплотную прижался к боку Владимира; мужчина мог чувствовать, как перекатываются накачанные мышцы груди, даже через несколько слоев ткани.  
\- Помочь? – на миг желание затуманило голову, и Машков, схватив Тома за шкирку, притиснул его к стене. К счастью, подавить порыв ему удалось так же быстро. В бессильной ярости он зашипел:  
\- Не надо мне помогать. Просто пойди и скажи режиссеру, что меня минут пятнадцать не будет. Понятно?  
Том удивленно хлопнул ресницами.  
\- У тебя… Эээ, ну… – его глаза опустились вниз, и Владимир выругался про себя.  
\- Неважно. – он отступил на шаг. – Просто. Уйди. Отсюда.  
Владимир и правда думал, что американец, заметив его состояние, испугается, поморщится и уйдет. Ну или понимающе покивает головой и уйдет. Но он никак не ожидал того, что Том резко рванется вперед и впечатается в его губы так, что его по инерции отбросит немного назад.  
\- Что за..?! – актер попытался отвернуться, но Круз вцепился пальцами в подбородок, пресекая любую попытку. Горячий язык раз за разом проходился по губам Машкова, настойчиво толкаясь в сжатые зубы.  
\- Я же сказал, что могу помочь… - сдавленно стонал Том, на мгновение отрываясь от русского. – Думаешь, ты тут один такой?  
Владимир с удивлением отметил, что да, он тут такой не один, и об его промежность трется не менее твердый орган Круза. И, коль уж судьба предоставила ему такой лакомый кусок, прямо скажем, на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, Машков не видел смысла от него отказываться.  
Поцелуй больше походил на грызню: каждый стремился показать свое превосходство, прихватывал зубами губы другого и толкался языком внутрь. Владимир потянулся к ремню на своих джинсах. Молния уже нещадно давила на член, актеру не терпелось избавиться от этого; Том же, кажется, совсем забыл о себе, старательно вылизывая рот Машкова.  
\- Давай, красавица, я один тут корячиться должен? – Владимир неосознанно перешел на русский, так что американец вздрогнул и непонимающе уставился на него. Актер махнул головой вниз, и до Тома, наконец, дошло: он вмиг расправился со своими штанами. Владимир невольно дернул кадыком, увидев налитую кровью плоть американца – головка уже блестела от выступившей смазки, а натянутая кожа, наоборот, была матовой. Вжав извивающегося Круза в стену, русский просунул руку между ними и сжал пальцами оба члена; положение не то чтобы удобное, просто самое приемлемое в данной конкретной ситуации.

\- Только… Аагрх, только не кусайся!.. – выкрикнул Круз, но поздно: Владимир вцепился зубами в кожу как раз под линией челюсти. Тома подбросило: пальцы судорожно сжались на дергающемся вверх-вниз запястье Машкова. Раз за разом по небольшой комнатке проносились приглушенные стоны и хрипы, смешанные с пошлыми хлюпами. Владимир иногда откидывал голову назад, чтобы окинуть взглядом Круза – раскрасневшегося, растрепанного, с опухшими от укусов губами и потемневшими глазами. Тот крупно вздрагивал и разводил колени в стороны, открывая русскому лучший доступ; и не падал только потому, что отчаянно цеплялся пальцами за сильные плечи Владимира.

\- Вла-а-а… Аах! – протяжный крик вырвался из груди американца, но Машкову удалось перехватить его, впившись в рот Круза; секунду спустя им на животы брызнула теплая сперма. Ещё через пару движений кулаком кончил и Владимир. Теперь они стояли, судорожно хватая воздух ртами, как выброшенные на берег рыбы. 

\- Черт… Наверное, съемки сцен в больнице придется отложить. – прошептал Круз, проводя пальцами по опухшим следам зубов на шее.  
Владимир улыбнулся: судя по голосу Тома, это его не сильно расстраивало.


End file.
